


Le idee geniali di Martino Rametta: festa di compleanno a sorpresa

by Ale_96klmcst



Series: Le idee geniali di Martino Rametta [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Secret dating, birthday fic, compleanno a sorpresa, se metto altri tag vi faccio spoiler
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_96klmcst/pseuds/Ale_96klmcst
Summary: Di quando Martino voleva comportarsi da buon amico e organizzare una festa di compleanno per Elia e finisce traumatizzato.Dal testo:[...]— Martì porca puttana — sbraitò Filippo — avvisa prima di entrare negli appartamenti della gente!—— Vi ho avvisati — cercò di giustificarsi il rosso, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi.— E togli ste mani, come se non avessi visto un cazzo prima di oggi—
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: Le idee geniali di Martino Rametta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807354
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Le idee geniali di Martino Rametta: festa di compleanno a sorpresa

Martino ed Elia non avevano vissuto un bel periodo lo scorso anno. Il rosso aveva ammesso al ragazzo di esserei comportato da stronzo e che non era sua intenzione minare il loro rapporto di amicizia. Elia gli aveva detto di non preoccuparsi, che era tutto apposto, l'importante é che stesse bene.

Una parte di Martino si sentiva ancora in colpa, sopratutto dopo che Elia lo aveva supportato in quei mesi e aveva accettato Niccolò nel gruppo, senza alcuna remore e commento minatorio come aveva fatto Giovanni. Voleva farsi perdonare facendo qualcosa di bello per il suo amico e stava organizzando una festa di compleanno a sorpresa perfetta: alcool gratis e a volontà, risate e buona compagnia. Era riuscito anche a chiedere ad Eleonora se potessero usare il suo appartamento e tra pochi minuti avrebbero suonato i suoi amici, pronti per andare ad allestire la festa e prepare il cocktail bar.

— Stai tranquillo, sará tutto perfetto —gli disse Niccolò, vedendo il ragazzo immerso nei suoi pensieri. Martino sorrise. **_Lo sperava tanto._**

Erano arrivati davanti a casa Sava e mentre i ragazzi scaricavano la macchina, Martino e Nico iniziarono a salire verso l'appartamento. Martino era pronto ad inserire la chiave nella toppa quando sentii della musica e una voce provenire dall'altra parte della porta. E dei gemiti. 

— Cazzo Filippo é in casa, non pensavo stesse con qualcuno — sbottò Martino, cercando di contenere il volume della voce.

— Non lo pensava neanche Eleonora, altrimenti ci avrebbe avvisato. — commentò Niccolò.

— E ora che si fa?— intervenne a bassa voce Giovanni, fermo sulle scale con due buste colme di alcolici e stuzzichini. 

— Eh che si fa, provo a mandargli un messaggio e gli chiedo se possono andare in camera, mettiamo la musica a palla mentre prepariamo —

— Si certo, come se Filippo sentisse il telefono durante un momento del genere. Manco tu lo senti quando sei in camera con Nico —esclamò Giovanni.

Nico accanto a lui sorrise e Martino si ritrovò a fare lo stesso, ricordandosi poi della gravitá della situazione e sbuffare.

— Dai vabbé, entro io comprendomi gli occhi e avviso Filippo. Voi restate qui—

— A me sembra un idea del cazzo, ma é amico tuo quindi ti becchi tu gli insulti—

Martino fece un grande respiro, stringendo la mano a Nico e apri la porta con una solo giro. 

— Filì non ti spaventare sono Martino— disse entrando in casa e non ricevendo alcuna risposta— Se siete in camera, rimanete li. Noi mettiamo un po' di musica a volume più alto e ci mettiamo al lavoro—

Ancora nessuna risposta, ma i gemiti non accennavano a dimuinire e non erano così ovattati come pensava Martino, così si avvicino alla cucina, pronto a coprirsi gli occhi.

— Filì cazzo non fermarti— ...non era possibile. Riconosceva quella voce e no, non era assolutamente possibile.

— Fili scusa noi dovremmo usare la cuc— ma quando entrò in cucina desiderò non averlo fatto: prima di coprisi gli occhi di scatto riuscì a vedere Filippo che stava facendo un pompino ad un ragazzo, e non un ragazzo qualunque...ma Elia.

— Martì porca puttana — sbraitò Filippo — avvisa prima di entrare negli appartamenti della gente!—

— Vi ho avvisati — cercò di giustificarsi il rosso, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi e le mani sul viso.

— E togli ste mani, come se non avessi visto un cazzo prima di oggi— aggiunse poi, anche se Martino sentiva distintamente il rumore dei pantaloni di Elia che tornavano al loro posto...sulle gambe di Elia e non sul pavimento della cucina dei Sava.

— Martì tutto bene? Hai spedito i piccioncini in camera? - disse Giovanni entrando nella stanza per poi aggiungere — Zì che cazzo ci fai qui? Non dovevi essere da tuo padre?

— Voi che cazzo ci fate qui! Dovevate essere a Bracciano — rispose Elia con lo stesso tono scazzato e sorpreso dell'amico.

— Martino stava provando ad organizzarti una festa di compleanno a sopresa— intervenne Nico per calmare la situazione.

— E non potevate prima chiedere se casa fosse libera?— 

— Abbiamo chiesto ad Eleonora. Lei adesso é con le Matte, arriveranno anche loro a momenti—

— Non sta succedendo a me — disse Elia, prendendosi il viso tra le mani, mentre Filippo gli stringeva la spalla, per tranquillizzarlo. Se non avesse visto quello che aveva visto prima, quella scena lo avrebbe spaventato e preoccupato.

— Eleonora quasi non vive più qui, sta sempre dalle ragazze o da Incanti. Dovevate chiedere a me — ribatté Filippo. 

— Si Zì però non ti arrabbiare, non é un problema se state insieme , vi vogliamo bene lo stesso — disse Giovanni, per cercare di smorzare la situazione.

— E grazie ar cazzo che mi vuoi bene sono l'unico che porta la roba buona in questo gruppo - Filippo lo guardò stupito ma compiaciuto: _non aveva negato che stessero insieme_ -E tu che vuoi ora? — chiese Elia al più grande, visibilmente spazientito dalla situazione.

— Ehi ragazzi eccomi, scusate ma Silvia mi ha chiamato per avvisarmi che le ragazze sono bloccate nel traffico e faranno tardi. Elia che ci fai qui? Ragazzi che mi sono perso? —

Solo Luca era capace di creare il silenzio totale in un occasione come quella. 

— Eh Luchì, ti sei perso l'amore, l'amore che ha colpito questo gruppo un'altra volta. Siamo rimasti solo io e te single, dobbiamo muoverci a rimediare — disse Giovanni, portando Luchino fuori dalla stanza e invitando gli altri a seguirli.

— Ma come siamo single solo io e te? Che succede — Fu l'ultima cosa che Elia riuscì a sentire prima che Filippo riprese a baciarlo.

— Filì gli altr—

— Abbiamo solo pochi minuti prima che ritorni in caos in questa casa — riuscì a dire, mentre lasciava una sciia di baci sul collo del festeggiato. 

— E questo come lo sai? —

— Mi ha scritto Martino, ha detto che abbiamo 5 minuti. — aggiunse, prima di leccare il lobo di Elia. 

— Bastano — riuscì a dire il più piccolo, prima che il suo cervello andasse in cortocircuito sotto le mani ( e non solo) di Filippo Sava.

Quando le ragazze arrivarono in casa Sava, non si aspettavano di vedere come prima cosa 

Martino in un angolo a parlare con Filippo, con un sorriso sarcastico impresso sul volto.

— Non puoi essere arrabbiato con me, Martì. Io sono il tuo Jack, ci sono leggi che controllano la nostra amicizia —lo prese in giro il più grande.

— Leggi sull'onesta e sul pudore. — disse Martino, davvero serio.

— Io non ti ho mai nascosto che mi stessi vedendo con qualcuno, sei tu che non hai capito e per la questione del pudore, non é colpa mia! Figurati se vedo il cellulare quando st—

— Filì che ci fai qui? — chiese Eleonora, intromettendosi nella conversazione, vedendo molti scenari proporsi davanti a suoi occhi e nessuno di questi portava ad un buon risultato per la serata.

— Oh cara sorellina, la prossima volta che vuoi organizzare una festa a sopresa al mio ragazzo ti chiederei di avvisarmi altrimenti la povera Rose qui viene turbata — rispose Filippo, scompigliando i capelli di Martino e beccandosi un occhiataccia da quest'ultimo.

— Il tuo ragazzo?— chiese Federica.

— Sanno di Elia? — Eleonora sapeva che doveva preoccuparsi.

— Cosa significa sanno di Elia? — chiese Silvia e lo sguardo di Filippo e Martino non lasciava scampo.

— Tu ed Elia state insieme? — chiese Eva, sbigottita — e tu lo sapevi? — disse invece rivolta all'amica.

— É difficile non saperlo quando si presenta pieno di succhiotti e in boxer nella tua cucina la domenica mattina. Filì cosa hai combinato? — continuò, ignorando le lamentele di Eva.

— Cosa non ha combinato vorrai dire — disse Elia, entrando nella sala con lo stupore delle ragazze.

— Martino ha beccato Filippo mentre stava rendendo Elia molto felice e con indumento in meno addosso— sopraggiunse Niccolò, ridendo — ed é rimasto traumatizzato —

— Filippo! — lo riprese Eleonora scandalizzata, sotto le risate del fratello. 

— Beh vuol dire che questa festa di compleanno a sorpresa non é più a sopresa? — chiese Sana, che aveva osservato per nulla stupita tutta la scena — io ve l'avevo detto che era un idea terribile —

— Sana che vuoi dirci? Che lo sapevi anche tu? – chiese Federica.

— Beh, bastava guardarli bene per capire, non ci vuole un genio perché sono abbastanza sgamabili. Ma visto che tutti voi eravate impegnati a guardare altro, ho preferito tenere lo scoop per me — disse, sorridendo ai due ragazzi che la guardavano con gratitudine. Non disse nemmeno che li aveva beccati a limonare qualche settimana prima e aveva ignorato la situazione.

— Facciamo così: io vi lascio organizzare la festa, vado a fare una passeggiata con Filippo e quando torno mi fingo sorpreso e vi ringrazio tutti per essere degli amici fantastici, vi va bene? — 

— Va bene Zì, ma solo perché siamo davvero degli amici fantastici—

— Però quando tornate ci raccontante tutto.Non ci credo che non l'ho notato! E mi hai chiesto pure di vedere una sua foto per sapere chi fosse. Mi hai mentito mentre facevi lo zoom!— esclamò Eva.

Elia alzò il sopracciglio verso Filippo e il più grande alzo le mani.

— Si sei arrivata, lo sai che Elia era giá qui con Filippo? Pazzesco eh? —

— Oh Luca, andiamo a prendere da bere dai— disse Silvia, prendendo per mano Luca e guidandolo in cucina.

— mi sai che sei rimasto solo tu single qua — gli disse Niccolo, accanto a Martino che stava ancora rimuginando sulla questione.

— Hai ragione, ma se é riuscito a mettere la testa a posto Santini, c'è speranza per tutti!— disse sorridendo, senza perdere di vista una certa rossa esuberante che stava discutendo animatamente con Eleonora per essere "un'amica terribile che si tiene tutti i segreti per se"

Nonostante l'improvviso corso degli eventi, la festa stava andando bene. Elia aveva finto di essere sopreso ma alla fine si era divertito e al momento della torta, Martino avrebbe giurato che aveva gli occhi lucidi. Gli erano capitate tante cose impossibili quella giornata, aveva deciso che avrebbe potuto credere anche a Babbo natale in quel momento. 

— Martì, oh eccoti — disse Elia, avvicinandosi a lui — senti volevo chiederti scusa per prima, non era così che volevo dirti di me e Fili. —

— Tranquillo Elì e scusa per aver interrotto...beh, il tuo regalo suppongo — disse ridendo ed Elia fece lo stesso.

— Era solo una parte del regalo, in realtá Filippo mi ha regalato un buono per un tatuaggio. Volevo farlo da un po', sai. — allora non aveva capito male, si disse il rosso, mentre Elia guardava il muro davanti a se, senza fissarlo negli occhi. Filippo ed Elia non erano due persone che ogni tanto hanno un incontro ravvicinato con le parti intime dell'altro sui tavoli delle cucine, ma erano due persone che oltre ad orgasmi si donavano sostegno, fiducia, risate, amicizia, amore. 

I due amici rimasero in silenzio per un tempo che sembrò inifinito, ma che durò solo qualche secondo. Il giusto tempo per riordinare i pensieri.

— Perché non me ne hai parlato? — gli chiese Martino.

— Non per lo stesso motivo per cui non ne hai parlato con me l'anno scorso. — _touché_ — É stato anche tutto meno tragico: me lo sono paccato da ubriaco e da sobrio e mi é piaciuto —

— Credo che abbiamo sentito tutti quanto ti é piaciuto — non riuscì a trattenersi da dire Martino, facendo sorridere Elia — da come ne parli, zì, non sembra solo che ti piace in quel senso—

— Infatti é così. Lo sospettavamo da tempo, ma avevamo bisogno di tempo per capire cosa sentivamo senza essere osservati ogni minuto dagli sguardi dei nostri amici. Avremmo voluto dirvelo in un altro modo, ma va bene anche così — Martino annuì, rincuorato.

— Oh zì, stai cercando di convincere Martino che avertelo visto non é tradimento verso Nico? — disse Giovanni, entrando nella conversazione.

— Non mi far ricordare Giò, voglio dimenticare quella scena il prima possibile. É giá tanto che riesco a guardarli in faccia—

Giovanni rise di gusto.

— Scusate ragazzi, ma devo rubarvi il festeggiato perché l'interrogatorio dobbiamo farglielo anche noi. — ed ecco Eva comparire nel terzetto e prendere per il braccio Elia, che chiedeva aiuto agli amici con lo sguardo.

— Ah zì, non ti possiamo aiutare, te tocca questa tortura!— gli disse Giovanni, prendendo il suo posto accanto a Martino e anche il suo cocktail.

— Macché tortura, solo qualche innocente domanda — disse Silvia — tipo, lo sapevi che Filippo mi ha detto un anno fa che eri un gran fregno e ti avrebbe scopato subito? —

Filippo che stava ridendo alla scena si zittì, 

— No, qualcuno ha cercato di fare il difficile tirando fuori la carta della maggior etá, ma poi ha ceduto. Ora si spiega tutto — rispose Elia, senza smettere di guardare il più grande che stava cercando di fare il vago. Elia si era distaccato dalle ragazze e si stava dirigendo verso Filippo, che lo guardava spaventato ma anche ammirato _. Anche lui guardava così Nico? Come se fosse la cosa più bella della terra anche quando avrebbe voluto sotterarsi per la vergogna?_

— Alla faccia Jack, questo non me lo sarei mai aspettato da te. Approfittarti di un minorenne — disse poi, per spezzare la tensione.

— Martino il senso di pudore te lo faccio dimenticare se fai un altro commento— riuscì a dire Filippo prima che Elia lo baciasse con trasporto, suscitando un boato fatto di applausi, fischi e risate, anche da parte di Luchino che finalmente aveva capito cosa stesse succedendo.

Anche se Martino non era riuscito a fare una festa sorpresa ad Elia, poteva dire di essere riuscito a fargli passare un bel compleanno e questo lo rendeva contento e fiero. Era bello poter ricambiare la felicitá con altra felicità.

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco qui, sono tornata 😂
> 
> Vi ringrazio per il riscontro positivo con la prima OS, non pensavo che mi venisse l'ispirazione per una seconda ma eccoci qui!
> 
> Che ne pensate? Io adoro il personaggio di Martino e ce lo vedo a cadere in questi equivoci, potrei crearci una serie su questo aspetto 😂
> 
> Se volete segnalarmi prompt o volete vedere anticipazioni del FF, vi lascio il mio profilo tumbrl qui: https://dontshipiknowwhatuthink.tumblr.com/post/620458960966811648


End file.
